Lavashipping One-Shots
by NerdyJD
Summary: This is basically what the title says, random short and long one-shots for my first shipping in Ninjago. :) Latest one-shot; Magma
1. Movies

**Hello, and welcome to my little universe of Lavashipping. These are originally from AO3 part of my Lava One-Shots series. Enjoy...**

 **Movies; part 1**

It was winter, and not just the normal huddle up with everyone by the fire winter, this was a bone chilling winter were even the fireplace seemed cold. Even Zane covered up, but the one who was most impacted by this freesing weather was Kai. The fire elemental had layers apon layers of clothing on, and was constantly sitting by the fireplace. Cole and Jay would occasionally join him and sometimes Zane would stop by and drop off a cup of hot chocolate, Nya would spend the night with him sometimes and just huddle next to him. Training had been cancelled until the snow would clear up so at least the ninja would get time off and lower the chance of them getting sick, the last thing they needed was a colder winter, unexpected thunderstorms or random earthquakes. And they didn't want Kai accidentally setting things on fire.

It was a normal day in the new monastery Sensei had bought, Zane was working on lunch ideas, Jay busied himself with inventions with Nya, Lloyd was training with Sensei Wu and Kai was sitting by the blazing fire in the living room again. Then Cole came running in from outside covered in snow and shut the door hard. He wore a black turtleneck with a black jeans and black and red sneakers. In addition to his normal clothes he wore a red and black scarf with a matching beanie, gloves and earmuffs. Cole was leaning against the door and shivering uncontrollably, in his hand he held a white packet filled with the ingredients that Zane needed for lunch. The scarf was pulled up to cover his mouth and nose and the beanie was pulled down to cover the earmuffs and most of his face, only his dark emerald eyes were visible along with a few strands of stray hair. Kai turned around to look at the shivering boy and smirked at him, "Now you know how I feel." Cole rolled his eyes and stood up straight and began walking to the kitchen to drop off the bag. After that he made his way to Kai and thew off the beanie and scarf before sitting down next to the hothead. Cole immediately stretched out his still gloved hands towards the fire to soak up its warmth, reveling in the change of temperature around him. "How you feeling?" He asked as he turned towards Kai. The master of fire was wearing two long sleeved shirts, an woolly pants and socks with a beanie pulled over his head. He had a thick red blanked wrapped around his body with two hot water bottles tucked in between each arm. "I feel like I'm dying of hypothermia." He said with a serious look on his face. Cole chuckled and turned back to the fire. "Do you want me to bring you anything?" The ninja in black asked. Kai looked at the side of his face where his eyes were and then looked to his earmuffs that sat comfortably of the black ninja's ears. Kai's ears were freezing and the beanie wasn't helping, Kai eyed the muffs with longing. "I want your earmuffs." He said as he kept looking at Cole. A light blush spread across the tanned boys face whe he heard the request. "W-why would you want mine. Don't you have your own?" He said as he turned to Kai. The boy in red looked at him with puppy eyes and a pout. "Mine are all the way in my room. And yours are black and red, two of my favourite colours." Kai said with a smile, making Cole's blush slightly darken. "O-okay." Cole said giving in. He took the muffs off his ears and handed them to Kai, not at all enjoying the sudden cold that came after but he didn't seem to mind right now since his blush covered his ears now. Kai gladly took the small object from Cole and put it on his ears, Kai smiled at Cole and the other could only force a small smile back.

"How about we do a movie night?" Kai asked when they fell back into silence. "Sure, who's choosing the movie." Cole replied. Then out of nowhere Jay ran in and shouted, "I volunteer as tribute!" Both boys looked at Jay like he was insane, then Cole spoke up. "I nominate Divergent." He said while eyeing Jay like he was the enemy. Jay glared at Cole and put his hands on his hips. "We're watching Hunger Games." He said as if it was already decided. "Divergent." Cole challenged. Jay looked to Kai and smiled, "Why not let Kai decide. Would you choose a tail of love and death, a constant battle to protect the ones you love," Jay started only to be interrupted by Cole. "Or an amazing story about finding yourself and figuring out who you really are and who your friends are." Kai thought about both options but something about Cole's description pulled him in. "I choose... Divergent." He said after a few moments of thinking. "HA! In your face moter-mouth." Cole shouted his victory and Jay simply slumped out of the room defeated. When Cole sat back down with Kai, the brunette spoke up, "So, you really like the movie don't you?" Cole turned to Kai with a huge smile on his face. "Yes. I like the movie but I love the books. It's a really good story, they create this entire alternate world were everyone's dividend up into factions..." As Cole was explaining the plot Kai wore a dreamy look of his face. He loved how Cole was so passionate about this and he loved how Cole showed it from the way he spoke to the way he moved his hands and body.

The day went by quickly and soon everyone from the ninja and Nya to Sensei Wu and Misako were seated in the TV room. Zane had set up the movie, Nye made popcorn, Jay and Kai sorted out the blankets and pillows and Cole and Lloyd took care of snacks and drinks. Jay, Nya and Zane sat on the couch, Lloyd claimed a beanbag while Sensei Wu and Misako sat on the loveseat. Cole and Kai had nowhere to sit so they created their own little bed in the middle of the room. They layed out a bunch of blankets and pillows so that they were completely surround. As the movie started playing Jay rolled his eyes and began falling asleep. Cole sat up and stuffed himself with snacks while Lloyd copied his actions. Soon Lloyd passed out and Jay and Nya joined him. They were almost to the end when Sensei and Misako let for bed, Zane followed their lead as he carried Lloyd inside. Only when the end credits started rolling did Cole turn away from the TV and look around him. Everyone had left and now it was only him and Kai. When he turned to the brunette he resisted the urge giggle and snap a picture. Lying on one of the bigger pillows, Kai was sleeping soundly while gripping the blanket and slightly drooling. Cole leaned down and hovered over the sleeping ninja and shook him softly. "Kai. Kai wake up." He said continuing to shake the fiery ninja. "Huh, what?" Kai said half asleep. Cole smiled down at him before speaking again. "Come on, go inside to bed. I'm gonna clean up a bit."  
"But I'm not tired." Kai whined. Cole laughed at the stubborn ninja. By now the credits had finished and the TV automatically switched off. The room fell into darkness and the only form of light was from a small light at the far end of the room. Kai rubbed his eyes and looked up at Cole. Their eyes met and some powerful force held them back from looking away. Cole stared into Kai's golden amber eyes while Kai did the same to his forest green. Cole about to turn away when Kai shot up from laying his head on the pillow and connected his lips to Cole's. The ravens eyes went wide before dropping down and he then melted into the kiss. Cole moved his right hand up to hold Kai around his neck while the brunette snaked his arm around Cole's waist. They didn't say anything but rather just let it happen. Cole let out a moan when Kai let his tongue explore his mouth. Kai moved to sit up straight and pulled Cole onto his lap. Cole saddled him and moved both his hands to wrap around Kai's neck. They continued kissing slowly until Kai moved from the ravens mouth to his neck. He trailed kisses along his jaw before moving lower and starting to suck. Cole but his lip to stop himself from making any noises. Kai continued sucking on the spot until he was happy with the mark he made the he started kissing around again. The usually stern master of Earth let out a loud moan when Kai sucked on a particularly sensitive spot.

When they pulled away Cole looked into Kai's eyes and spoke, "Kai. I really like you. A lot." The blush was ever present on his cheeks as he said it, Kai looked up and smiled. Cole didn't know what he would get in exchange for the confession, a disgusted look? But Kai was the one to initiate the kiss. But maybe he just did it for fun. But Kai wouldn't do that would he? Cole kept staring into the amber eyes until Kai replied. "I like you too." And then finally Cole returned to smile and hugged him. When he pulled away Kai kissed him again and this time Cole smiled into the kiss.

 **I hope you enjoyed that, I _am_ new to posting on so please bear with me if I'm doing something wrong, I'd appreciate any help.**  
 **Please leave a review, I love chatting to you guys. Thanks :)**


	2. Language

**Language; part 2**

"Dov'è?!" (Where is it) Kai was wandering the bounty when he heard frustrated mumbling coming from the kitchen. Letting his curiosity take over, Kai ventured towards the kitchen. Kai was standing in the archway when he saw Cole on his knees searching one of the cupboards. " Dov'è quella scatola?" (Where is that box) Cole was furiously rummaging through the cupboard now, throwing things out left, right and centre. Kai stool silently, watching as the black ninja of Earth did whatever he was doing, but he couldn't help but sneak glances at something he probably shouldn't have been looking at. In his defence, Cole WAS bending down so it's not like there was many places to look. Though Kai had to admit, his butt did look good. Then Cole abruptly stopped and pushed himself up, he turned to face Kai who had a surprised look of his face. The scowling anger in the black ninja's green looked back in the confused and unsure amber of the red ninja. "Che cosa?!" (What?!) Cole asked in a violent tone, shaking Kai from his musings.

Kai looked at Cole, he tried to keep a straight face but with the black ninja staring him down like that he could help but bite his lip. Then a thought came to mind.

'If he can speak in his own language, why can't I?'

"Watashi wa chōdo anata ga sagashite ita ka to omoimashita." (I was just wondering what you were looking for) Kai replied with a shrug of his shoulders in a nonchalant manner. Then turned his head to face Cole with a smug grin on his face, the boys mouth was hanging open and a looked of utter confusion was plastered across his adorable face.  
Adorable?  
"Umm I-I don't u-understanding you Kai." He replied once he got his thoughts straight. A blush spread across his face in embarrassment. "Well now you know how I feel, with you speaking gibberish and all." Kai answered in a smug tone with his hands on his hips for added effect. This caused the earth elemental to cringe and reply to his insulting comment. "Its not gibberish. That's my native language your trash talking." Cole now had a threatening look on his face but Kai could see the amusement present in his eyes.

"Oh really? Where you from?" Kai dropped his defensive stance and looked at Cole with interest. "How about we play 20 questions?" Cole replied with a smile on his face, he walked past Kai into the living room and sat down, not looking if the red ninja would follow. He did, and soon both of them were sitting facing each other. "Okay, my question; where are you from?" Kai asked as he began the game. "Italia" Cole answered back easily. "Where did you learn to speak Japanese?"  
"Its what we speak back home, Nya can too." Then he quipped up when it was his turn again. "Say something in Italian." Cole donned a thoughtful look before turning to Kai. "Credo che la vostra calda." (I think your hot) Cole said in a sexy tone as he put a sly smile on his face. Kai raised an eyebrow and smiled back. "My turn! Umm... Who do you like?" Kai turned into a tomato at that point, he looked away nervously. And then another idea came to mind.

"Watashi wa anatagasuki." (I like you) He stuttered while a light blush still present on his face. Cole was confused to say the least. "Thats not fair, I don't know what you said."  
"But I answered your question so it doesn't matter. My turn. Who do you like?" Cole could feel his face heat up but he tried his best to keep a straight emotionless look. "Tu." (You) Cole didn't break eye-contact as he spoke. Kai breathed out an irritated sigh. "Fine, don't tell me."  
"You didn't tell me so why should I speak English?"  
"Fine. Ask your question."  
Cole tapped his chin as he thought. "Will you teach me your language?"  
Kai laughed a little at that. "You wanna learn how to speak Japanese?" He said as if it was that surprising. "Yeah why not?"  
"Okay, but you have to repeat everything I say."  
"Okay..."  
Kai thought for a while before he got a simple and easy sentence in his head. "Kisushite mo īdesu ka? It's a question." Cole listened intently to every syllable spoken. "Ki-su-shite mo ī-des-u ka? Did I say it right?" Cole asked after he attempted the question. "Yeah, that was perfect." Kai's heart was beating really fast now, he was sure Cole could hear it. He was staring into the green emeralds with longing now. "What does it mean?" Cole asked. Kai's blush darkened and he bite his lip as he looked away. Then after getting himself somewhat together he turned back to Cole. He didn't know if the other boy even liked him!

"It means;" Kai let out a defeated sigh.

'He's probably going to say no'

"Can I kiss you?" Kai looked up to the green he'd fallen in love with with hopeful eyes. Cole's own went wide and he suddenly struggled to breath but managed to get one word out.  
"Si." Kai raised an eyebrow at the boy before Cole swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke up again. "That means 'yes'." It was Kai's turn to be surprised now, but he wouldn't miss his chance. Kai leaned in closer to Cole and let his eye lids drop slowly. Once the raven saw the movement he copied, leaning forward to meet him halfway.  
The kiss was soft, they didn't move but chose to savour the moment and just be still. When they pulled away both had a dark blush and Kai had an awkward smile. "Do you maybe w-wanna go somewhere else?" The brunette asked when the silence had become irritating. "Yeah." Cole answered with his own smile. When they began walking to the door out of the Bounty Kai spoke up again. "You know you should speak Italian more often, it's sexy. " Cole turned away from him with a small blush on his face and mumbled, "Stai zitto idiota." (Shut up you idiot) "I don't know what you just said but it sounded insulting." Kai replied with a fake hurt expression. "Thats what I was going for." Cole retorted with a pleased smile.

And they were off, Kai took them to the park were they just sat and continued teaching each other their different languages. And not once did they let go of each others hands.

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review :)**


	3. Thoughts on the matter

**This is actually my** **favorite one since I typed it out after I saw the first ep. of Skybound  
** **Also the tenses are a bit messed up since i felt like experimenting.**

Nya sat alone on a nearby rock, she was lost in deep thought which only intrigued her mischievous brother even more. The master of fire was in a very happy mood lately, even though they had lost all power and needed to get to Ninjago city. Pixal was lost, at least until they could find an alternative power source for the nindroid. It would seem that short tempered ninja would have nothing to be happy about but, recently a certain black ninja of earth agreed to go on a date and give the poor boy a chance. This date then turned into a relationship and both partners seem to be in the most elated of moods even with the circumstances that they faced. His sibling sighed, bringing his attention back to her. She seemed distressed by something and Kai was determined to find out what it was and do his best to help. Nya had helped him on many occasions and it was only fair that he repay the favor.

Nya's head was hanging low and her hands were folded in the lap, her feet were dangling off the side of the rock as she focused on her thoughts while the calming water of a nearby river helped ease her tension. Kai walked up behind her, he made sure to step on a few stray twigs on the ground to alert her of his presence, he didn't want to accidentally scare her. When a particularly large stick snapped, Nya jerked her head in his direction. "Don't worry sis, to just me." He spoke up. She relaxed back into her previous position and turned her head away. Kai came up to her side and sat himself down next to her. "What's wrong, I hate seeing you like this." He spoke softly and his voice held comfort that he hoped would draw her in. Nya hesitated and he could almost see the inner argument she was having with herself. Finally she calmed down and let out an irritable sigh.

"I don't know what to do Kai." She said, rather vaguely. Kai was slightly confused but waited until she would give her full explanation. When her brother stayed quiet, she knew he was waiting for a real answer. His eyes were calculating, observing her every move to figure out what the problem was, he studied her. A bunch of thoughts where going through her head at the same time and it was drowning out her rational thinking.

What do I say, I can't just spill everything, what if he tells Jay?

Finally submitting to her inner raging thoughts, Nya decided to speak up and just let the words flow out of her mouth. But the stream seemed to be a little blocked up. "There was this machine at Borg industries and well..." She huffed out a sigh in at attempt to get the words out. "Well, me and a few of the kids tried it out." Kai kept looking at her, interested in where this story was going. "What did this thing do?" Kai's dislike for machines did not surprise her, while she always enjoyed tinkering, her brother despised it, the venom in his words proved that. When you put them next to each other and start comparing them, it would almost seem as if they were polar opposites. She still had to answer his question though.

"It's supposed to tell you who your perfect match is." Nya blurted out while turning her head away to avoid whatever gaze her brother chose to drop on her. She didn't want his pity and she didn't what to be judged, it's not like she knew that machine was going to put her in a difficult position. By her reaction and the way his sister was mopping around the past few days, he knew that her perfect match was not Jay. It made him feel a little bit sad, for Jay of course, but it irritated him as well. What does it matter if a machine tells you who they think you belong with, ultimately its your choice right? Nya shouldn't be acting like this, she probably doesn't even know the guy that she was paired with. But then again, she would be so bothered if she didn't. Choosing to hold his temper he decided to ask her one more question before he explained that how she was acting was childish and immature. "Who were you paired with?" You could almost hear the lecture coming on. It was like Kai was radiating a signal that said; this is stupid, why are you wasting your time. Nya turned back to her brother with sad eyes that dampened his frustration slightly. "It...I-it was Cole." She answered softly and slowly.

Okay, now if you heard that your sibling was 'supposedly' the perfect match for your boyfriend, you wouldn't exactly be in the best of moods. One option is to get angry and just starting yelling that "He's mine" or "You can't have him". Another option is you could force yourself to put your sibling first and just give up your love. Sure it would be sad and she might not even choose him, not to mention that his gay, but at least you'll be potentially making your last family on earth happy. But the last option is the one that Kai chose. The red master of fire was speechless, his mouth hung slightly open, his eyes were wide and his brain was trying to process what his sister had just said. Then a question that wasn't even filtered made its way past his mouth. "Do you like him?" Nya looked away as a small smile crept onto her face. A blush soon followed and it was almost like it was her first crush or something. Kai's surprise never left him but he managed to pull his expression together, he didn't want Nya suspecting something. He and Cole were planning to come out to the rest of the team but it seemed to early and with all the things going on, they didn't want to add to their burden. But forcing himself to focus on Nya, Kai turned himself so that he was fully facing her. "Um, well yeah, I think I do."

That broke his heart, he could feel it shattering inside of his chest. And the shards were cutting into the rest of his body, making it hurt even more as he had to withhold it from showing on the outside. His chest felt tight, as did his throat, making it harder to breath with each passing second. The air suddenly felt freezing cold against his skin, making goosebumps rise on his arms and neck, even though it was a warm day and the sun was just starting to set. Now that he thought about it, it was a shame that such a beautiful time of the day had to be ruined by this news. He could see the oranges and yellows bouncing off his sisters face, she still wore her smile and blush. Her striking red lips looked more pronounced as the setting sun caused them to cast a shadow. Her brown eyes lit up more because of the opposing colours, unlike his golden-amber which only blend into the painting of colours. Looking out to the sun, it lightened up his mood a little. The colours were that of fire and fire was his element. His sister followed his gaze and joined him in silence.

It didn't take long for the moment to be interrupted by someone, though Kai didn't mind as it took his thoughts off of the pain. But that person sadly caused the pain to resurface. Though it brought him absolute happiness to see his boyfriend, he didn't want his sister to be anywhere near him. A sudden pang of jealousy overtook his senses and made him see everything from a new perspective, not exactly a good one. Like all of the ninja, Cole wore his new gi that Cyrus had given the team, his techno-blade was strapped loosely on his back and the gold contrasted nicely with his mostly black uniform. His hair was in his usual casual style as he walked up to them, loose while a part of it swept over his left eye, slightly hiding that beautiful emerald green. Daring to look over at his sister Kai saw her staring at Cole with longing. Though the boy in black didn't notice as his eyes were fixed on Kai.

"Zane said that dinners ready." Cole stated when he reached the front of the two siblings. Nya nodded in acknowledgment while Kai offered a small smile. Cole returned the gesture as Nya climbed down from the rock perch. The trio walked silently back to their camp, Kai kept his eyes trained on Nya. Occasionally he would catch her giving quick glances in Cole's direction, in response he would glare at her. This made Cole frown since he was walking in the middle. The tall oak trees cast long shadows over them and in the distance they could hear the faint chirping of birds and sometimes see animals scurrying to get home before nightfall. The awkward silence was thankfully broken as Jay's voice came into hearing range, the goofball of a blue ninja came running from the cover of large bushes and tall trees that kept their camp hidden from prying eyes. "There you guys are, foods getting cold." Nothing could hide the bright, infectious smile that came from the one and only Jay Walker. He was literally radiating happiness and joy, no matter the situation in most cases, he always seemed to lighten the mood whether it be a joke, snarky comment or pun. His short ginger hair blew slightly in the light breeze, and the fire behind him made his features a little harder to see. The closer the trio got to the fire, the more potent its warmth was. Kai loved the feeling of his raw element out in the open like this, it made him not only feel a sense of power but also made him feel at home. A small smile made its way to his lips as he embraced the sight of the small embers shooting out of the raging flames. Jay led the small group to their camp where they had three tents set up on one side while their weapons and other equipment they brought with sat on the opposite side. Zane sat next to four bowls filled with soup with one still mostly full resting in his lap. He stared blankly at the veggie and meat filled dish, Kai felt sorry for the nindroid, they still had to get Pixal's power back and he didn't know if that was possible. Nya sat down next to Zane and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, he only glimpsed at her and tried to put a fake smile up before he reverted back to his blank stare. Jay jumped at the opening to sit next his girlfriend, Nya had distanced herself quite a lot recently because of her newfound feelings for Cole, so the master in blue really had to work to get Nya's attention. Kai sat opposite Zane and Cole of cause sat next to him, now between Kai and Jay. Far away from her.

Jay passed out each of the small bowls before digging into his own, for all Jay's good traits there has to be some bad ones and table manners was one of those bad apples. Kai ate slowly, still gazing from time to time to his sister only to see her trying to be impress by one of Jay's jokes. Sometimes Cole would giggle silently next to him, thinking that he wasn't seen, but the master of fire knew better. It made him happy to see his lover in a good mood, especially if times were tough then a smile on one of their faces was always welcome. The gentle warmth did well to keep the cooling air from bothering any of them, sometimes the breeze would blow embers in all directions but Kai made sure they were not harmed, though Jay still scooted away whenever they flew in his direction. The night air was tranquil and nothing seemed to bother the group, it almost made Kai want to stop thinking and just bask in the peace of it all. Almost. His thoughts were still mostly on Nya and how she could be a potential threat to his relationship with Cole, not to mention he hadn't even gotten to his speech about how childish her indevours were. She has a boyfriend that literally worships the ground she walks on, why couldn't she be happy with that. Once Jay had taken Nya's full attention in showing her something out in the bush, Zane decided that he would rather go to bed and try to sleep all of this off, that would be easier said than done. Cole and Kai were now alone and the master of earth took this opportunity to lace their fingers together. He didn't look down or at Kai and when the brunette turned to look at his face, he was met with the raven staring strait into the fire and spoke as if he were talking to Kai himself. Which he technically was. Cole wore a light frown but the fire caused shadows to make it seem worse than it really was. "What's wrong with you."

The question was not unexpected but Kai was sure that Cole could have phrased it better, in a more polite way maybe. He was sure Cole didn't mean for it to sound so harsh but it almost made him flinch because the the fierce tone that was used. "What do you mean?" He decided to playing it dumb, maybe then Cole would drop it and he wouldn't have to explain his actions. The dark haired haired boy turned his head to fully look into Kai's amber eyes, just as quickly as the green made contact with him, did his gaze falter downward. Cole's lips were no longer in a straight neutral line but rather being held onto by his teeth. His fingers gripped Kai's own a little tighter as he brushes some of his hair behind his ear, Cole looked hesitantly out to the forest where Nya and Jay had disappeared to, but the turned his eyes back to Kai. "Kai, you know you can tell me anything." He said with a much softer voice this time. Kai let his expression soften when he saw the pleading emeralds staring at him with such sadness that it almost made him want to cry. "I know, but not this. Besides its nothing to worry about." Cole wasn't buying into his excuse and when Kai's thoughts once again drifted to Nya stealing Cole, his face merged in to a tense frown. He turned his head back to the forest walls and tried to hear if they were anywhere nearby, they should be coming back soon. "Kai-"

"I said there's nothing to worry about." The master of fire's sudden snap made Cole flinch in sunrise. Kai didn't mean it but with the angry thoughts swimming around in his head he forgot that he was with somebody else, Cole pulled his hand away from his own, bringing his attention back. "If nothing's wrong then you can at least stop being such an ass about it." Cole shot back with as much anger as was given to him, Kai was taken back by it. Cole abruptly stood up and began making his was to their shared tent but was stopped when Kai's hand went around his wrist. "Wait! I'm sorry." The boy in black half turned back around and attempted to pull his wrist free but it no avail. "Let me go Kai." That sounded like an order. Kai ignored him and continued to hold on tight. He didn't have to think about the words that came out of his mouth next, it just flowed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, it was an accident. I just really have a lot of stuff on my mind right now and-" Before Kai could continue his defense speech Cole put a finger to his lips. "Shut up, I forgive you." Kai's distressed frown turned into a small smile as Cole removed his finger, his grip on the boys wrist relaxed and he brought his hands to rest on his hips. Well that was easy.

Back with Jay and Nya

Without the warmth of the fire to keep the cold out, the two were beginning to feel the chill of the winds making goosebumps rise. Jay led Nya through the tall trees, she couldn't understand how Jay knew their surroundings so well but she just went with it. I have to tell him tonight, I can't keep doing this. When Jay's gentle grip left her hand she was surrounded by sky and greenery. Yes, they're in a forest so that's what you would have guessed but where they're standing now is just breathtaking. The edge of the cliff overlooked the rest of the trees and was just high enough to reach the tips of them. Surrounding the opening that they were standing in were bushes of all shapes and sizes. Fireflies danced around above their heads and birds flew between the trees.

"It's amazing right? I found it while I was looking for fire wood." Jay spoke up as he looked out beyond the edge of the cliff. Nya turned to face the ginger, she wore a frown. She felt guilty, Jay's so amazing, he always puts her first and he's the one she fell for in the beginning, Cole didn't even notice her before. But her heart's so confused.

But Jay would understand right?

Nya turned her attention to the clear open sky above them where the stars sparkled thanks to no light pollution far out here. It's must be amazing to go to space, nothing weighing you down, literally, and all you have to do is enjoy the scenery.

"Perfezionare." Jay whispered to himself and he moved his eyes from the tree tops to the vast space above them. His mind was pulled away when Nya spoke up in a soft voice. "Jay, I need to tell you something." She looked up into his baby blue eyes, his smile still glued to his lips. Just do it, you won't get a better chance again. Jay put his full attention onto what she had to say, he smiled down at her and admired her beauty thinking just how lucky he was to get her. Jay nodded, encouraging her to continue. "Jay, this isn't working out." His faces fell and all his heartbroken emotions inside reflected on the outside. "What?" Jay asked breathless as if the air had just been knocked out of his lungs,Nya continued talking, "My perfect match isn't you." Yes, Jay had heard of Cyrus' love machine that would tell you who your soul mate is but it's not like he believed it. Jay thought that who you choose to love is up to you, not some machine. Those blue eyes drifted to the ground and he croaked out a response. "But we've been together for such a long time, who could be better?" He looked back up at Nya's brown eyes, waiting for an answer that he wasn't sure he wanted to hear. "It's Cole." Jays face turned into that of rage "Him?" The word held such disgust that Nya cringed slightly. "Yes, and I want to give him a chance." Nya defended her choice. He just has to respect my decision. "Wait, let me get this straight, your leaving me for my best friend? This is unbelievable." Jay's flabbergasted face showed that he had some choice words for her right now, no matter how much he loved her. This was stupid and he was sure that Cole didn't love her. Nya didn't have any words for that and now that she thought about it, it did seem a bit unfair. But now that Jay's out of the way her hearts leaning even more towards Cole. Maybe is she can just show him that she's there then he could also fall for her like she did for him. Maybe if she showed him the perfect match machine when this is all over he would turn his attention to her.

Jay sighed, he felt deflated to say the least. The love of his life just told him that she would give up all their memories, every moment as a couple that they shared. And what made it worse was that she would be giving them up for his best friend. "Come on, we should get back to the camp." Jay spoke softly, he turned around and started walking through the dense forestry, not looking back to see if she was following.

Cole and Kai

"Your so smart, and so caring, and so lovable. Your perfect." Kai mumbled softly in the master of earth's ear, this caused the boy to blush. Kai was slightly taller that Cole but that didn't matter, it only meant that he could nuzzle his head in the crook of Kai's neck. And that's exactly what he did while moving his arms to wrap around the fire elemental's neck. "I don't wanna lose you Cole." He mumbled again and he sniffed his hair. The dark strands always smelled like apple, and it was so addictive that all Kai can do when they're near each other is relish it the pleasing odor. The ninja is red sighed happily as he embraced the sounds around him, Cole's breathing on his neck, peaceful nature and the soft crackling of the fire. Kai forgot about Nya, why would he have to think about her when Cole was obviously not planning on leaving him any time soon.

"I love you." Kai whispered softly as he closed his eyes. "Then that means both of us are in love." Cole replied with a smile of his face. Kai pulled away to look into Cole's face, he could never seem to get tired of that. It's as if every time his eyes make contact with those beautiful greens, he falls in love all over again. It was intoxicating. Kai put his finger under Cole's chin to position his face a little further up, and then he started slowly moving in. Both their eyelids dropped as they moved in to meet each other halfway, once their lips just barely brushed Kai moved in and initiated the kiss. They moved slowly, tilting their heads after a few moments to allow more access. Kai, being the forward person that he was, grazed his tongue over the boys bottom lip asking for permission. Once Cole obliged, Kai easily dominated the kiss and the boy in black couldn't help but but let a moan escape. Everything was perfect, the kiss, the atmosphere, the environment and they both relished in it.

Until a certain newly broken up couple came back from their little walk in the forest.

Nya stopped dead in her tracks and he mouth fell open in horror, she didn't know what to make of this scene, until her brain did the first stupid thing that came up. "Kai!" Nya hissed as her hands became fists very quickly. She had just spent the entire evening confessing her true feelings to her brother and ex boyfriend and this is what he does behind her back, he didn't even give her a chance with Cole. Not to mention that she finds out in the worst way that her brother is gay. Kai, her brother, ninja and the master of fire is gay. As soon as her words came out of her mouth, Cole and Kai pulled away to look at the two surprised people. The master of earth's face turned as red as Kai's gi and he looked away as he untangled his arms and hands from Kai's neck and hair. The master of fire did the same but he refused to lose all contact with the boy, instead of his hands on Cole's hips he entangled they fingers together. "Umm..." Kai tried forming a coherent thought but after that kiss and the surprise of his sister and Jay, his brain felt like mush. He too blushed and the heat of the dying fire seemed to bother Kai, either that or he was just burning up from embarrassment. Which was probably most likely. Everything seemed to pause just to find out what would happen next, the birds quieted down and the fire seemed to stop crackling. Nya felt betrayed she made sure to show it in the expression. Kai wouldn't break eye contact with her and had an 'I'm sorry' face on. Jay just seemed surprised, standing there with his eyes wide and mouth hanging agape. "We're dating." Cole blurted out, eyes still wide and looking down. Nya only then took her attention away from her brother only for her eyes to find a new victim, Cole. She eyed the boy with as much anger as she did her brother before speaking up. "For how long?" She demanded slowly. "One week." Kai answered for them. Nya's face softened up a little, her brother hadn't really stabbed her in the back, she would have stabbed him in the back if she had made a move on Cole. Now Nya felt extremely guilty, she dropped her head and stared at the ground.

"Called it." Everyone turned their attention to the boy in blue and Jay just wore a neutral expression. Then he turned his head towards the tents and started making his way there. "Zane where's my twenty bucks!" He left the trio standing around the fire, completely blown away, while he went into his shared tent with Zane to collect his prize money.

 **Once again, don't forget to review**


	4. Deafening Silence

**Well hello people of the internet, welcome to the much overdue update of Lava one-shots. Warning; contains disability. And that's about it, enjoy! Thanks to everyone that favorited and followed. (this still has to be proofread)**

Kai walked the crowded streets on his way to his favourite café in town. They served to best hot chocolate, especially for such a cold winter's day such as it was. The sweet aroma of fresh coffee beans and chocolate alerted his senses that the little café was near, it drove his legs to move a little faster. The familiar and striking red door or the shop greeted him and made him feel like he was part of the family when the small bell rang above the door. The red always reminded him of and old school women's lipstick, elegant and sophisticated in every way, the same interior graced his eyes when he stepped inside. The small tables were scattered around, no real pattern to them, and the black and beige tile shone as if it were just polished to perfection. Two young ladies worked behind the counter, tending to the needs of their hurried customers with precision and always a bright and cheerful smile on their faces. Kai smiled as the happy atmosphere slapped him in the face, he walked over to his favourite table and waited to be served.

The same waitress that served him every time came to his service with a bright and sparkling smile lighting up her face and the area around her. He smiled back up at her and greeted politely. "So, are you having your regular?" She asked with a note pad resting in one of her hands and a pen in the other. "Yep." Kai answered cheerfully, once she left and her red hair disappeared behind the wall of the kitchen Kai took out his phone and checked all the new messages. His email was loaded with students asking him to print papers or edit notes for their studying. Typical for them to leave it for the last minute, but at least he'll his best friend aka assistant to help. Kai was browsing through the hordes of requests and spam that flooded his email when the lady behind the counter called a number out. "Number 27! Who's number 27?" He looked around and saw that none of the people in the café had lifted their hand or gone to retrieve their coffee. The lady that was calling, or rather shouting, out the number was one of the staff that was extremely short tempered. She began growing impatient when still nobody alerted her. "Number 27 please fetch your drink." She said again through clenched teeth.

Kai was about to get up and calm her down when another one of the staff whispered in her ear and then pointed to a table on the other side of the café. The women's anger lower but her annoyance heightened, Kai watched as she walked out from behind the counter and across the open floor over to a table more to the front of the shop. The table she was going to had a young boy sitting peacefully in his seat and reading a book. He didn't seem to notice the few multiple eyes on him or the angered staff member stomping towards him. Only when she stopped next to his table did he look up with a smile on his face, only for it to melt away at the sight of her fury. "Here's your coffee. Sir." He said and slammed the white and blue paper cup down on his table. The bottom of the thin cup broke at splattered coffee across the table. The hot and chocolaty liquid flowed off the table and landed in the boy's lap before he could do anything but gasp in surprise. But he didn't say anything, or make a sound as the lady walked away and back to her station. Most of the people had turned away again and tried to erase the event from their minds.

Kai watched, stunned by the scene that just played out in front of him and the unresponsive boy. He watched as he rushed to the toilet to clean himself up, leaving his satchel and book on the wet table. Kai stood up and grabbed all the man's things before following after him. When he entered the tiled room he heard the sound of rushing water echo off the walls. The boy was carefully dabbing a damp piece of paper towel of the large stain that covered his shirt and some of his pants. He had his backed turned to Kai and dint seem to notice his presence. "Hey, do you need any help." He still didn't turn around at Kai's question and continued cleaning his shirt. Kai had a confused frown on his face and tilted his head in question, he then reached up and lightly tapped the boy on the shoulder.

He quickly turned around and put his undivided attention on my face. "Umm. I… I sort of brought your things and I was wondering if you, uh, needed any help with… That." I said and gestured to the mess on his clothes. It took him a moment to respond to the question but he replied enthusiastically by nodding his head. Kai took the small paper towel from his hands and started dabbing at the cloth. "Hey, uh, I don't mean to be rude or anything but why didn't to say anything to that lady. She could have gotten fired for what she did." But the strange boy did not reply to his question, Kai stopped his dabbing and moved his head to face up to the boys own.

It was then that he realised what was going on when the boy motioned to his ears, signalling that he was deaf. Kai's eyes widened and he promptly apologised in a flurry of waving his hands but he didn't face the boy so there was no way to read his mouth. He slowly backed away from Kai, unsure of what was happening and very confused by the boy in front of his babbling about when he couldn't even hear anything. Kai looked up again and decided to put his training to good use. Kai tried to remember what he had learned in the workshops and when over his mouth, almost as if he had a moustache. Then he pointed to his chest and sighed three individual letters and finally he pointed to himself again and make a peace sign.

' _My name is Kai.'_

The boy in front of his stood a little stunned but quickly recovered with a large smile spreading across his face. He then mimicked Kai's actions but added in his own name and sign, which was gesturing to his face. Beautiful.

' _My name is Cole.'_

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cole." The boy in front of Kai nodded, he thought about it for a moment and then decided to give it a shot. "Hey, I don't think that coffee's going to come out anytime soon, I don't live far, maybe you can come over and I can give you one of my shirts to wear." He spoke out and make sure to face Cole and moved his mouth legibly. He almost looked ridiculous. Cole laughed but no sound came out, then he sighed something slow enough for Kai to get what he's trying to say.

' _I can understand you, its okay to talk normally.'_ Kai awkwardly laughed and coughed into his hand before sticking them into his pockets. "Yeah, you can read lips. So, uh, do you want to come over?" Cole nodded and picked up the things that Kai had brought with him into the toilet. "Great."

The two exited the toilet and the red-head Skylar came running towards them. "Hey is he okay, your order's waiting in the kitchen. I'm really sorry for Maggi." Her rushed of questions and apologies made Kai laugh a little on the inside but he made sure to reassure her that everything was okay and that he was leaving now. He said that he didn't need the drink anymore but would still pay.

It didn't take long for the two to reach Kai's apartment and soon he was making some more coffee for Cole. When he handed the red mug to the boy he left in search of a small enough shirt that he could wear for the time being. And maybe some pants as well. When Kai emerged from his room he saw Cole staring at the cup of coffee as it swirled around in the mug. He didn't hear Kai come into the room and was too distracted to notice him coming closer.

Scaring would be _so_ cruel. He's deaf, it would be fair. But when will Kai ever get an opportunity like this again?

He dropped the clothes on the floor and walked up behind the boy sitting on the couch. He made sue to stay out of view in case Cole were to see him in the corner of his eye. He didn't need to be quiet so all that was needed was an amazing scare.

Kai counted down in his head for the perfect moment and then quickly grabbed Cole by the shoulders and shook him. He was laughing the entire time… until Cole freaked out and smashed the red mug over his head and not only spilled the hot beverage over his face and hair but also caused a small cut on his forehead. Kai rushed to cover the burning wound on his head and bit his lip to block out the warm liquid now running down his back. Cole's eyes widened in shock and he furiously sighed something to Kai, which he didn't understand since his on eye was shut and he wasn't really paying attention. Cole waved his hands around as he thought of another way to explain that he was sorry and ask where Kai's medical kit was. He then saw the discarded clothes laying nearby and run over to them. These would have to do for now. Cole made his way back to Kai and used the pants to dry his head off as well as most of his face. "I have towels in my room." Kai tried to say as his face was being smothered by the not so gentle material of the shorts. He then took the shirt and, using one of his hands, he steadied Kai's face and lightly began to dab the small gash. Kai hissed in pain then the piece of cloth make contact, Cole clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes.

Kai watched as the boys features scrunched up in concentration as he worked on cleaning the wound and at the same tile trying not to hurt Kai. He watched as the large, childlike eyes were zeroed in on the dark liquid dripping from his cut, he watched as his forehead squeezed and formed long lines that made him look much older than he was. Kai looked at the way he bit his lip nervously when he was trying to do a particularly hard thing while doing his best at not agitating the wound.

Cole caught onto his obvious observations and a light, but visible, blush ghosted over his cheeks and nose. Seeing this, Kai smiled and moved his head away a little. Cole grunted in annoyance and put his hand behind Kai's neck to stop him from moving around further. When Kai's smile widened, Coles blush seemed to darken on his tanned face. When he was done and satisfied with mostly clean cut he put the stained shirt with the shorts and pulled his hand away, but was stopped as Kai reached up and held it in place around his neck. Cole looked up at the soft golden amber eyes and lightly tugged his hand, but it didn't budge. Maybe it was because Kai was holding it in lace or Cole just wasn't putting any real effort into pulling it away but his and continued to rest on the warm skin.

Kai moved his unoccupied hand to rest on Cole's hit, and the boy immediately tensed up and his faced lit up in red. Kai waited for him to adjust and soon Cole relaxed and his cheeks were reduced to a light pink shade. All this time and they still haven't broken eye contact with each other, it looked like green was glued onto amber. Then Kai made another moved and took a step closer to Cole, and the boys head had to tilt up a bit to adjust to the height difference. Kai touched their noses together and only then did he speak up.

"Do I continue?" he asked, his voice was so close to a husky whisper and his head were almost completely dropped closed. Cole made a small nod of his head and hesitantly lifted his other arm to grip onto Kai's shoulder. And then his mind went numb with absolute bliss.

Kai's lips were so soft and warm against Coles, they just felt like them could melt into his own. Coles lips tasted like sugar, like sweet sugary sweets and Kai was loving every second of it. Cole's widened eyes had dropped as soon as the contact had been made and he gladly participated in the gentle kiss. They moved in sync while Cole's grip on his shoulder tightened and Kai's arm moved further around his waist to pull them closer together. When they pulled away, Cole had a dark blood red across his face and Kai had a light pink covering his own. They stared at each other for what felt like days before Kai smashed their lips together once more. He used both his hands to lift Cole up and wrap his legs around his hips, Cole moved his arms to go around Kai's neck as he smiled into the kiss.

Kai didn't even bother to go to the couch but instead pushed Cole up against the wall, the boy took a sharp intake of breath when his back hit the wall but this just make an opening for Kai's tongue to slip in. The two muscles danced together in a fight for dominance, Cole's nimble fingers found their way up to Kai's soft brown hair and gently massaged the scalp. Kai moaned into the kiss and sent shockwaves through Cole's body, lighting his up from the inside out.

But then the young boy pulled away and put a hand firmly on hairs chest while the other remained around his neck as grip to hold onto. Kai stopped and looked down at the hand before looking back up at Cole's eyes. "What's wrong?" Cole looked unsure for a moment before going red and looking down, Kai followed his gaze and realised that he couldn't sigh or he would lose his balance and fall. Then his own blush mirrored Cole's. "Oh." He said simply and eased Cole's legs off his hips, trying not to notice how awkward the situation was.

But Kai still couldn't shake the feeling to the comforting heat radiating of his body, or the soft and oh-so-touchable skin or the small soft and pale lips. He missed the feeling already and they'd only been apart for a few moments. The air around then turned sickly cold and the atmosphere was that of lust, guilt and uncertainty. Kai couldn't bear to made make eye contact with the innocent greens in fear that he'd lose his mind completely, just being near him seemed to make everything a distant haze. And they've only been together for thirty minutes! Cole raised his hands, they were slightly shaking from the adrenaline rush that he'd just been through, and he thought over what he wanted to tell Kai. And then he slowly signed.

' _We should stop. We don't know each other.'_ Kai paid close attention and then quickly replied. "But then we can get to know each other." It almost sounded as if he was pleading. _'Yes, we can. But we can't rush into it.'_ Kai looked and felt guilty and kind of dirty when he thought about it. He looked down and nodded at Cole, he was about to turn away when the boy stopped him and turned him back around. _'Starting tomorrow.'_ He signed.

Kai was confused for a spilt second before realising it and smiling broadly, he then pulled Cole towards him again and connect their lips in a soft kiss. Cole fully relaxed and brought his arms back around Kai's neck. The brunette started going down his neck, kissing and nuzzling the soft and sensitive skin there, Cole smiled and tilted his head to the side. "This is perfect." Kai said as kissed close to the jaw line, but Cole only felt the vibrations on his neck and in Kai's chest.

Kai then pulled away and snaked his hand up the moist and slightly sticky skin of Cole's abdomen before tugging at the wet shirt that covered his chest. "We should get this shirt off and clean you up, don't you think." Cole bit his lip and nodded at the sly smirk that graced Kai's lips.

 **Holy guacamole! This took forever and a day to write. I just desperately needed some Lava in my life and I was just like; 'I'm gonna do a one-shot where Cole's deaf.'  
I actually like this a lot because my mom works with disabled people on a daily basis at her job at a university and I occasionally visit and help out around the office. Which is why I'm currently working on a similar fic where one of the ninja will have my mom's disability.  
I apologise if I 'voiced' the signing wrong and translated it weirdly but I haven't done sign language in a while.**


	5. Injured

**Hey. You know I don't even know what to talk about anymore, so you may as well just try to enjoy the story. I've been obsessed with fluff lately. Fluff and Angst.**

' _Does he even like me?'_

I land a solid hit to the punching bag, causing it to swing to the back and forcefully come forward again.

' _Or am I just part of a one-night stand?'_

I thrust my fist forward again and watch as the outline of it imprints itself of the red covering of the bag. It's close to ripping already and with the force I'm hitting it with, it won't last long.

' _Maybe I'm not, maybe he actually likes me."_

Two more hits collided with the sturdy bag, my fists were aching, begging me to stop and take a break after the long hours of training. I wonder if it still counted as training if it was your stress reliever. I huffed as small droplets of shining perspiration slid off my forehead and dampened my hair, making it stick to the back of my neck. I combed my fingers through the wet strands and realised that my knuckles were bloody and the white wraps around them were being stained by the red liquid seeping out of the small cuts. I sighed and walked over to the small table where my towel rested on, the fluffy black material soaked up the wetness covering my neck as I dabbed around my head. My shirt was discarded with the rest of my ninja kit, as well as my scythe, in a corner somewhere.

My phone sat next to the towel, a small blinking light catching my attention, I eyed the black gummy cover that was over my phone. Then I moved a little closer and proceeded to check the messages that had come through in the past few hours. Two messages from Jay, an email from Nya and a bunch of notifications from other social media. But nothing from him.

' _Why did I let myself get into this?'_

With renewed anger I snatched my headphones and my ninja gear and walked out of the training room. First I needed a shower, and then I'll eat something, I looked out the window to see that the sun was shining brightly down and by the time I'm done then it should be cool enough for me to take a short jog. My list was all sorted out and now all I had to do was actually do it. On my way to my room I passed Jay trying to teach Zane how to play video and games and Nya was hammering something, somewhere. But I didn't see him anywhere, he probably went to train somewhere else, or maybe Sensei sent him on an errand or he just went to the shop to buy food for tonight. I was cooking.

' _Great, another night of insults and jokes. What joy, I can't wait!'_

I thought to myself when the dark door of my bedroom came into view, inside it looked like everyone else's rooms, same bed, same desk and same door to their bathroom. Only, my desk was littered with piles upon piles of sketches and failed drawings as well as lyrics that went terribly wrong. I peeked over on the cluttered mess to see what my latest drawing was, it was a small sketch of the team and our dragons in the background but I drew jay too small and Zane too square. I sighed again, another thing I messed up. I pushed open the bathroom door after putting my gear on a small table, the first aid kit was in the cabinet where I had left it last time I hurt myself and the bandages were still tangled up from when I struggled. I pulled out some small white strips, the name of which I forgot, and unwrapped my knuckles and washed them under the cold water. They stung and I had to bit my lip at one point.

' _Stop being such a wimp.'_

When the small cuts, which were a lot more than I thought, were clean I closed them up and turned the shower on. The room quickly filled up with the steam of the warm water, the rushing sound of the rapid flow falling on the tiles of the shower created white noise in the back of my head. It was kind of soothing for a moment. I stripped down out of my sweat soaked clothes and walked directly under the waterfall, I let the water soak my hair and glide down my back in multiple streaks. You know what make this weird? He's my brother, or at least the closest thing I'll ever get to a brother. This sucked!

My shower turned out to be less relaxing than I thought and pretty much just made me think about how crappy my life was, man I'm such a sap right now. Well at least I get the simple pleasure of an evening jo-

' _Ninja we need you up here NOW!'_

"Flipping Fantastic!" Who cares, now I really need something to punch and these bad guys just might do the trick. I ran up the stairs and joined Jay and Zane on my way to the command deck where Nya was furiously typing away at one of the consoles, the screen above her head was lit up with tiny red dots all centred in one area. Kai joined us soon after we circled around the table and waited for a debriefing, he had his ninja uniform on and it looked messed up and untidy. Which reminded me that I still had my running clothes on, I tried to ignore it when I turned to Nya. "What's the problem?" I asked as my leader face fell into place and I took charge. Sensei walked into the room slowly and stood in a corner, watching and waiting to give his advice when needed.

"Serpentine are attacking a remote village north of here. They're mostly Constructai but some are Venomari so be careful, I don't think we need a repeat of what happened to Kai last time." She managed to let a husky and dry laugh escape her lips, I noted our enemies and already started formulating their weaknesses on my head. "Okay, anything else?" I asked again, I was itching to get out there and pummel some snake face. "Well they don't seem to be up to anything specific except to terrorise these villagers." I huffed out in annoyance and walked out of the room, mumbling a soft thanks before I quickly changed into my ninja gear and grabbed my Scythe. I made in just as we stopped close enough to the village to drop down, Jay jumped over first, followed by Kai and then me and Zane.

Screaming villagers ran past us, begging for help in stopping the Serpentine, I muted out their calls and went for the first snake that my eyes landed on. "Hey air for brains, turn around!" The smaller Constructai looked annoyed when he turned around from stomping on an elderly women, she looked unconscious but I couldn't be sure. But one thing I was sure about was that the serpentine would forever have a surprised expression plastered on his face because as soon as he turned his ugly mug around I swung my scythe and removed the things head from his neck. Blood spattered everywhere around me, luckily I had my hood on so it didn't really matter. Other people running stopped to see the scene and cried out in horror when the black body fell to the ground and the head drowned in a pool of its own blood. This seemed to attract the attention of the other snakes and before I knew it, all of them had stopped what they were doing to look at me with anger, surprise and fear. But mostly anger.

I gazed down at my golden scythe and watched at the maroon blood dripped to the ground, then I looked up at the multiple eyes on me including my brothers'. "So who's next, I'm doing free beheadings here." I bounced my weapon from one hand to the next and got into a fighting position as I waited for them to attack. I snuck a glance at my brothers standing a little further away from me, Jay had a fearful smile on his face, and Zane looked concerned and didn't exactly agree with my course of action. Kai… Kai had an impressed smile on his face, he too waved his weapon around and showed the shining golden blade off to our enemies. Now let's get back to training.

First, get rid of the mindless charging enemy, trip him and once he's down you end him. Next; focus on the two smaller snakes circling around you, trying to look intimidating but ultimately failing because, since when are serpentine intimidating, that's just ridiculous. Now listen up kids while uncle Cole shows you know to kill two birds with one stone; when the first serpentine-venomari-spits his venom at you, you're going to roll out of the way and dodge his attack. When the second one attacks-Constructai-he's going to try and grab you with he's tail, dodge that attack too and when his tail is near enough all you have to do is chop it off with a weapon of your choice. While he's busy screaming himself deaf take the chance to pounce on his friend, swing your weapon in his face a few times until he's backed up against a wall and when he cannot move back anymore then you strike the finishing blow. By now the constructai would have died of blood loss but if he hasn't then you can simply end his life before fate does, then for the final part of the lesson, check the battle field to see how your brothers are doing.

I saw Zane handling himself just fine as he knocked the snakes around, taunting them really, Jay was doing well too. The blue ninja was bouncing around like a kid on a sugar high as he swung his nunchucks left, right and centre. Kai was handling himself just fine on his own, he didn't need any help from us. I scowled when I saw him easily hold back a group of serpentine. But then life happened and the constructai seemed to gain extra brain power to think of a plan that might actually work.

The snakes began digging holes under the buildings, causing them to become unstable and topple over, one of these buildings was behind Jay and Zaptrap was too busy being cocky to notice his impending doom. This evening is turning out to be extremely exhausting, I rushed over to push Jay out of the way, while still punching a few serpentine along the way. "Jay, move out of the way!" I shouted once I was relatively close to him. "What? Why?" he asked and continued fighting, the wall behind him however crumbled further. Why doesn't he just listen to me? "Jay, move or so help me I will drag your _unconscious_ body to safety!" More constructai rushed in when Jay had actually listened to me and looked behind himself, seeing the wall getting closer to him made the boy freeze with shock, but luckily I made it just in time. Only to be tripped by a tail and sent face first into the dirt.

Good news is that I managed to push Jay out of the way, bad news? I got my arm stuck under a fallen wall now, and let me tell you, it's a hell of a lot more painful than it sounds. At first I think I blacked out a bit because everything was ringing and most of what was left of the serpentine were retreating, my team was running toward me and Jay. Then when I turned my head I saw just how bad my injury was, my arm was literally _crushed_ under the weight, as in blood everywhere, bone completely shattered, it didn't even look like an arm anymore. This horrific scene is definitely not something you show to the injured person, you shouldn't show this to any person really. Which is why, at that very moment, I started hyperventilating. My freaking arm is destroyed, I can't feel it, I can't move it and all I can do is look at it and who wants to look at a splattered arm!? I turned my head, which was still on the ground, to my team who had formed a little circle around me.

"Cole try to stay calm we're-." _What?!_ "Try-try to stay _calm_?" I managed to get in quickly between ragged and strained breaths. "Are…are you crazy. My arm… m-my… Oh God I'm gonna die!" Black splotches moved around in my vision and nobody looked normal anymore. "Cole. Try to breath." Zane continued to try and sooth me. "What. Do you think. I'm doing?" Why is it so hard to breathe? "We've got to get that wall off of him." I heard Kai say and then they moved out of my line of sight, by now I was practically drowning in a puddle of my own blood, which only freaked me out even more! The dirty and slightly warm liquid seeped into my mouth, covering my cheeks and I couldn't do anything about it. It gave off a sickening metallic and gritty taste that refused to leave my mouth anytime soon. "Lift on three. One… two… three." The heavy weight that was flattening my arm slowly eased off but it only made to pain even worse. The sudden wracking of my body told me that I had started sobbing. "Jay. Move him." Kai's strained voice vaguely echoed in my ears as I struggled for breath. Jay quickly grabbed my good arm, the right one, and whispered something. "I'm sorry, this might hurt." _Oh, you think?_ It felt like a dozen knifes running across my skin, cutting and stabbing into me as my arm and body was dragged across the uneven ground. "I guess it's me dragging your body out of the way now, huh?" _Jay. I hate you._ The last thing I heard, or rather felt, was the vibration of the wall being dropped and then I thankfully passed out.

Waking up on the Bounty used to be a lot more pleasant before, back then I didn't wake up in a room that smelled like disinfectant or a hard bed that provided no comfort whatsoever. My eyes fluttered open and a bright light burned them, I hastily turned my head to the side and groaned. "You're up." I heard someone yelp but I couldn't seem to put a face to the voice. The opening and shutting of the door sent shockwaves of pain spreading through my head, I felt a headache coming along.

A few minutes later Zane came in and explained that I had severely injured my arm and that I was extremely lucky that they didn't have to amputate it. It was dislocated and completely shredded, he said that first thing in the morning I'm going to have to go to the hospital to have it put in a cast. The blood loss was huge as well which was why he gave strict instructions to sleep until then so that my body can recover. One good thing that I heard come out of that conversation was that I would be put on some strong medication that made me feel on top of the world. Jay came to visit a few times to apologise for not listening, Zane came for check-ups and Sensei came to see how I was doing, I was mostly asleep but I still appreciated the thought.

The next morning Zane woke me up and helped me get cleaned up for the Doc. Whoop, the doctor… as Yoda would say, _"The sarcasm is strong within you young padawan."_ Turns out that it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Actually I'm lying, it sucked. I have to stay in a cast for the next four weeks, and my ankle's fractured so I have to stay off of that for a while too. Sensei says that I need to see someone about my 'traumatic' experience, I'm fine really and that's what I told them too. But what they didn't understand was that now was not the time to be smothering me, I just needed some time. And maybe some peace to write a letter to my dad, how do you even explain something like this?

I was currently sprawled out on the couch with my headphones one, loud music blasted into each ear and right now I didn't care about the headache that I'd be getting, I just wanted to not feel for a little while. I stared up at the bland, brown and emotionless ceiling as if it would offer some comfort to my pained body and clouded mind. The pain was a bit better, the doctor gave me some medication that eased the hurting but didn't make me as loopy, I was grateful, and plus I'd hate to say something that I might regret later. My playlist ended on a satisfying guitar instrumental that helped calm me down, every time that image of my arm came into my mind all I can think about is how horrifying it looked and felt.

I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to clean the memories from my mind, then a figure interrupted my pity party. He walked around the couch and took a seat on the floor next to my head, then he laid down and didn't seem to mind that whatever he said would probably not be heard through my headphones. And I didn't make any effort to tell him that I wasn't listening to anything. We both laid on our backs and watched the uninteresting wood above us, thinking, dreaming, imagining. I almost wanted to break the silence, no matter how comfortable it was, I couldn't deal with him being this close to me right now, not with all that's going on in my head. "You're not moving your fingers." I turned my head to look down at him with a small frown. "You drum your fingers when you listen to music." Well thanks for the tip, now I know what to do when I fake it to make you leave. "That's good to know." I answered and turned my head back up. "How are you feeling?" was I supposed to answer that? He hasn't even been in my presence for long and he's already so annoying, man I need to have more social contact. "In all honesty, I feel like shit. And not like the emoji." He laughed a little next to me which made a miniscule smile tug at the corners of my lips. I fought so hard to make it go away but when you're listening to _that_ , all resilience seems to melt away.

When the humour from my joke died away, the room returned to the cold silence that spread between us. "How are you really feeling." There it is, that moment when you realise that someone can actually see through your mask, but they're still not doing anything about it. "I-I'm fine." But I am fine, other than the pain I'm normally in, everything's fine. I didn't get an answer, it's like he wants me to think about what I just said. Maybe even realise, like he did, how fake I really just sounded. My throat began hurting and I could feel my nose starting to clog up. I blinked a few times, denying whatever was currently happening. "I-I'm… I'm…" My voice cracked and I suddenly felt like I was alone, it was so hard just to get _one_ word out, why was it so hard? "I missed you." It was true, I didn't want him gone, I didn't want him to leave. Even if he's just listening to me right now, that's all I need. It's all I need.

A light tickle woke me up from my internal conversation, the good hand that was laid across my abdomen was slowly being lifted up and put down next to me. He laced his fingers in my own and just left it there. It was probably so uncomfortable for him, it was an awkward position, he could have just stood up or something. "I missed you too."

I couldn't help it, I had to. I laughed. My entire body was in pain, my head felt like it was being ripped to shreds thanks to that promised headache, I'm incapacitated for the next four to six weeks. An idiot is holding my hand and I'm laughing. No later did the shaking of my own hand tell me that the person next to me was laughing too, was I happy? And if I am, why am I happy? I sucked in a large breath of air and cleared my mind.

When water started running over my face and into my ears, then I saw how my laughter was actually just delaying my sadness. My body no longer shook with giggles but instead with sobs. I shut my eyes tights and tried to stop them from leaking but it only drowned me in darkness and sent an invite to my mind to imagine the worst possible things to happen. I didn't want to be alone, I didn't want to be used. I didn't want to just exist.

The body next to me let go of my hand and stood up, I turned my head away from him and held my breath to keep my body from shaking. For a moment I thought that he was going to leave and just ignore me, but then two strong arms went under my legs and back and lifted me up. It hurt my leg a little but I could manage with the pain, I didn't know what he was going to do with me or where he would take me. Maybe he was just going to drop me on the floor and watch me shrivel up in a ball of my own agony, the thought certainly crossed my mind. But he didn't, he just walked, to where? I don't know. I had my eyes closed and my good hand held his shirt in a death grip, I know I didn't mind to get away from that couch and a change of scenery was great. But I could hardly think about that right now, I couldn't really think about anything and I know it's stupid to just be crying now, I'm a ninja for crying out loud. Lord Garmadon needs to be stopped, the serpentine need to be stopped and my team need a leader, I cannot be crying rights now.

We entered a cinnamon scented room that was draped in different shades of crimson, maroon and shining gold. It was his room, even through bleary eyes, I could never mistake this room for someone else's. The same old messy closet was still against the wall, unchanged from when I was last in here. His desk look a bit more untidy as well but his bed was neatly made and scattered with large and bright red pillows that looked so comfortably. My sobbing subsided as he laid me down on his bed and tucked a pillow under my leg. He walked over to the light switch and clicked it off so that the room was bathed in a comforting darkness. I didn't say anything but rather just watched him, he had a content half smile on his face, almost like he was thinking about something. I felt the side of the bed shift as he laid himself down next to me, I rested my head on his shoulder and was just completely still.

"How are you feeling?" he asked again once the silence dragged on for a little while longer, it wasn't awkward or bad. It was just… _there._

"So much better."

' _Does he even like me?'_ it doesn't really matter, but I'm sure he does.

 **This has been in the making for about a week now and I have to say that I like it. I like it a lot. Only when I re-read it did I realise how sad Cole was, geez and I didn't even notice. I tried a new writing style and I'm really lovin' it but I don't if I'll be able to write this way all the time. Meh.**

 **OH and guess what guys!**

 **I'm showing a lot of warning signs for Bipolar Depression. Hurray for me :(**


	6. Night Disturbance

**Hey guys, phew I'm so happy to be home. Really, I've been having a horrible day from presentations that went askew to staying after school for half an hour. But maybe some Lava and a good cup of coffee can make me feel better  
Oh yeah, warnings; self-harm (but it's barely noticeable, probably) and of course gay awesomeness**

 **Enjoy the story…**

 **Sorry, this was meant to be posted a few days ago... *awkward laugh***

My heavy eyes fluttered open as the bright light from the bathroom shone into the shadow covered room. The blankets that draped over me were shifted so that most laid on my side, I gently pushed them off and felt beside me. Empty. I turned my attention to the light and placed my feet on the plush carpet. Listening for sounds would be futile as none seemed to come from anywhere besides my own breathing.

I tried to be quiet as my feet padded across the room and closer to the almost unbearably bright light. When my eyes adjusted I saw him standing in front of the sink; stiff and unfazed by my presence. The darks strands clung to his face with perspiration, he had a nightmare. The cold night air was doing him no favours as he stood on the icy tiles barefoot with nothing but a simple black shorts.

My legs continued moving towards him until they settled as I stood behind him. I reached around his waist and slowly, gently gripped his arms and lifted them, removing the blade from his skin. While taking the sharp weapon I turned the tap on as well, the sound of rushing cold water filled the room with a loud crashing sound that bounced off the walls, breaking the silence. I grabbed his facecloth from the hook next to us and wet it before pressing the dripping thing to his fresh wounds.

He kept his eyes down as I busied myself with cleaning him up. I made sure to keep my pace slow and my touch gentle, I wasn't angry or annoyed, I wasn't even surprised when I found him alone in here. Using a towel, I dried his arm and retrieved the first aid kit from the cabinet. White soon covered his forearm but he continued to avoid making eye contact or lift his head. I slowly put my forehead against his own and let my arms circle around his waist lazily. His own arms rested upon mine as his fingers traced random patterns on my skin. The bandages rubbed against my arm and tickled me slightly due to the light touch of the cotton material.

"I love you." And I meant it, I always do and always will.

He lifted his head, faltering a bit, almost as if arguing with himself. Then he connected our lips in a short and sweet kiss. He pulled away and proceeded to rest his head on my chest and soak up warmth before I could stop him or return the sweet gesture with my own burning passion that I've been dying to give.

"Mm muv moo do." I felt my chest vibrate and giggled at the tingling sensation.

"What was that?" I asked and looked down at the mess of hair under my chin.

"I love you too." He said again and tapped his fingers against my arm in an almost frantic manner, I could feel his heartbeat speed up a little as well. I reached to the side and held his hand in my own to stop the nervous tapping.

"Do you think you'll be able to fall asleep again?" I asked with a small hopeful smile on my face. Waking up in the middle of the night definitely was not fun. He didn't answer and instead tried to push my away.

"Cole, you don't have to if you can't."

"No, no, I–I can, it's just – I don't–" He sighed, "I don't know." The words came out slowly and broken, he looked exhausted from lack of sleep. The dark circles, the low shoulders, the unkept hair. "I'm sorry." He pushed his hair to the back and rubbed over the new bandages.

"You don't have to apologise, you don't ever have to apologise for how you're feeling, okay?" I lifted his chin up. "But you really some sleep." He turned his head away again. "Try not to worry, I'll be with you the entire time." I waited for him to reply, he nodded his head and walked out of the bathroom ahead of me.

I turned the bathroom light off, returning the room to its previous state of darkness, and climbed under the blankets where he was waiting. He snuggled up to my side and closed his eyes. "You're gonna get better. Do you believe me?" I stared up at the ceiling where white dots danced around my vision as my eyes adjusted to the blackness. I could only feel the body next to me, the soft plush of the blankets that covered us from the cool night air and the steady breathing as his lungs expanded against my side. It was calming to feel so at peace.

It took a few moments for a reply to come, "I do."

 **Fluit, fluit, my storie is uit :)** (That's Afrikaans by the way) **and if you didn't know by the title of this series or if you don't know what lavashipping is, OR if you haven't read the one shots before this one – the person is Kai. Whelp, hope you liked that tiny bit of lava, I'll try to make it a lot longer next time because this thing where my stories are under 1K bothers me to no end. Seriously.  
Anyway, my back is sore and I need to start on math, I'm listening in to P!NK (loving **_**Sober**_ **).**

 **Oh, and another thing (Wow, my AN is long) the prologue for Kingdom come is done and chapter one is halfway, I was just debating whether I should post it or finish at least two chapter before I release since it is a series and if you hadn't noticed, I'm** **very** **bad at updating those.**

 **Who remembers that story called "** _ **Trick or Treat"**_ **where the ninja got turned into what they dressed as, it was a bruiseshipping, greenflame and pixane story. Skylar was in it too. It got deleted :( and the author turned off PM's so I don't even know why. Dunno why I brought up this irrelevant bit of info, I was just thinking about it. It was really one of my "Check FF every day for updates" kind of fanfic**

 **Whelp, that's all from me for now my doughnuts (Don't worry, I will** _ **never**_ **use that horrible name again) hope you have a great day or night further, Bye-bye…**


	7. Housewarming

_**Okay, I was gonna start a new series just for Slavery One-shots but I'm already behind on this one so I might as well just use this. But I'll make sure to specify in the beginning whether its Slavery based or just random.  
Shout out to Lloyds lover who asked me to do the Marriage one-shots. Both your reviews were so nice :) thank you for that.**_

…

 _ **Housewarming**_

…

I reached to open the oven, careful not to burn myself, and pulled out the tray of cupcakes. And let me tell you, I've seen uglier things. The outside was burnt to a crisp and it gave off a horrible sickening burn smell that made my stomach churn just looking at it. The smell washed over the kitchen, infecting everything with its foul stench.

"What _is_ that?" Kai asked as he backpedalled from walking past the kitchen arch. The brunette's face was morphed into that of disgust as he searched for the source of the unpleasant smell.

"I left them in for too long." I answered and stared down at another failed attempt at baking, saddened by the fact that I couldn't get a simple cupcake recipe right.

The tray was pulled away from me with another oven mitten and pushed to the other side of the table out of my sight. "It's okay. We don't have to have cupcakes tonight. And if you really want, then I can always run to the shop quickly."

The attempt at comfort was worse than poor. I was very much tempted to punch him in the gut for ignoring the fact that I'd been trying to bake for the past five hours. "No, I wanted to make them." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms like a little child and sticking my bottom lip out.

I heard him laugh behind me and then I felt an arm drape over my shoulders, "You know…" he started with a smirk while he drummed his fingers on my shoulder. "I could always give you some dessert."

I raised my eyebrow, now he was just poking the bear. "Kai." I said, serious tone in place, "We have guests coming in less than fifteen minutes."

"So?"

"So," I said while lifting his arm off of me, "We have no time for your shenanigans." I said with an unsympathetic smile. I turned around, moving back towards the stove but I was roughly pulled back and pressed up against the side of the counter.

The first thing that hit me, quite literally, were the soft and warm lips of a certain – annoying – partner. And of course I played along because come on, who's going to pull away from a kiss as hot as his were. My bottom lip was caught in his teeth and refused to come loose while his hands travelled lower. He groped my butt, causing a very embarrassing squeak to slip out, and hoisted me up onto the counter.

I laughed at his desperation, he was already fumbling with the zip of my pants while he sucked on my neck. My hands gripped his shoulders, trying – very unsuccessfully, I might add – to push him away.

"Kai, this is the kitchen." I half moaned while tilting my head to the side to give him more room to kiss.

"And I wanna eat." He mumbled back, causing me to blush. Then the bastard still had the indecency to smile against my neck.

My eyes were half lidded with pleasure when a not so familiar red flame caught my attention. It was coming from the stove and seemed to grow with every passing second I stared at it.

I roughly tapped Kai's shoulder without a word, urging him to stop and look behind him.

"Oh shit." He murmured, letting go of my waist and hurrying to the fire extinguisher left in the corner of the kitchen. I hopped off the counter only to have my pants fall to the ground and then groan when the idiot next to me started laughing.

I quickly buttoned myself back up just as the flickering red tongues of fire died away, consumed by the frothy white foam.

"I hope you realise this was all your fault." I said and eyed Kai with pursed lips.

He shrugged, "You tempt me every day." I laughed and punched him in the arm before the chime of a doorbell drew our attention.

"They're here!" I said excitedly and pushed Kai out of the way, heading straight for the door.

"Gee Cole, you better hurry before they run away." He remarked sarcastically. I ignored him with a roll of my eyes, too excited for our housewarming party.

…

 _ **If you didn't get it, Kai will be the dominant in this relationship – mostly because that's the dynamic most of lavashipping has. Anyway, I hoped you liked that XD and wish me luck on my maths test today. That and I have to catch up on "When the Darkness Comes" I'm really excited for that.**_

 _ **But for now, enjoy your Tuesday! Ohhh, Saturday's my birthday! Excited for that and I'll see what I can come up with for that.**_


	8. Assassins

_**Inspired by episodes 17 – 19 of Assassination Classroom (it's a damn good anime) I like to imagine that Kai would fit with Karma and Nagisa would be Lloyd or – in this case – Cole. I totally ship Karmagisa! Especially after that epic mini war between red and blue!  
But fudge… AsanoXKarma just kills me right then and there.**_

 _ **(This is my way of getting you to watch it, because you're confused if you haven't) so go ahead and watch ASSCLASS! You won't regret it!**_

…

His breathing was heavy, strained, but I still didn't move. Now would be the perfect time to strike and to pick another member off their team. But even as I watched this hunched over boy I couldn't bring myself to move out of the shadows.

The faded green camo that he sported looked to blend into the forestry, hiding him in plain sight. Stray leaves and broken sticks littered across the ground crunched under his feet when he walked over to a nearby tree. The dark oak of wood did little to hide him, he would fit better hiding between plants – like me.

My fingers tightened around the dagger, the rubber hilt sank down at the pressure and I had to keep it from slipping out of my grasp. He plopped down noisily against the trunk and pulled his gun out. The black metal shone in the protruding rays of sunshine that fell through branches.

He looked devilish – he always did – as he eyed the gun as if it was his best friend. My breath was shallow between the thin blanket of leaves that served as my shield. I readied myself, I was going to strike right now, I could waste time any-

"I know you're there," he didn't once take his eyes off the black metal as he spoke, "You better come out before I get trigger happy…" he sang out and looked up directly at me.

Dammit! When did he spot me?

I slowly rose from where I'd been crouching and emerged from the bundle of faded leaves. My hood did a good job of covering my face but I could tell that he already knew who I was.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the team muscle man, shouldn't you be on defence? I think it would be easier that trying to sneak around."

He cocked his gun and aimed for my chest but he didn't fire. Instead he looked to me as if waiting for a reply. Contrary to what people might say – yes I am quite built – but I can also hold my own against a quick hit and run sneak attack. Even though he had a gun pointed to me I still didn't let go of the dagger gripped tightly in my hand.

"You know, I would have let you call for back up, with me being a nice guy and all. But…" I paused just to laugh. "Your shitty teammates hardly put up a fight, I'm not surprised that you're the last person left to defend this sector." So that means I have no backup. Great.

"I'm sure I'm more than able to take your sorry ass down."

"Ooh," he grinned and stood up, still pointing the gun in my direction, "The little mouse wanna roar?" the distance between us was slowing lessoning, closing the gap would only give me the opportunity to strike but it would also give me less time to dodge if he shot.

"Not like I have a lot of options." I replied while looking to his gun.

"Oh, well, I don't really have a choice either. I've got very specific orders to take you out." His head lowered dangerously and his hair cast a shadow over the fearsome eyes that only the brave dare look into.

" _Cole, I've got a clear shot. Give the word when you want me to take him out."_

"You gonna get your sniper to take me out?" He nudged the gun up to my neck, "Not that I expected anything else from a coward."

I pushed his gun away from me and jabbed my knife at his side. Of course it missed, he would have easily seen that coming. I clenched my teeth and pulled back, aiming to try again but he caught my hand and grabbed my collar before pressing down on the team radio.

"Jay, there's a four person team closing in on your position. I'd focus on them for a bit." He said in a lower voice.

" _What!?"_

He laughed before harshly shoving me to the ground. Standing between my legs he looked down at me and aimed to my chest. "I wouldn't want to mess up that pretty little face of yours." He smiled and then shot. The red BB stung a bit but the pain was quickly absorbed by the padding of our suit.

"Blue: Cole Brookstone."  
"Dead"

That sucked, and I only tagged two other people. He then pulled out another gun, this one had a blue strip circling the barrel. He dropped in down and stood waiting.

"Sensei said no zombies." I smiled and held the gun out again. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the gun out of my grasp, he was getting impatient. With his hood still on, he turned the gun to himself and held it against his head.

I laughed as soon as the BB brutally made contact and he shrieked to the side. Idiot. Blue paint splattered everywhere across his hood.

"Red: Kai Smith"  
"Dead"

"What are you laughing at?" he said with a sneer but the smile he was holding back was clearly breaking through.

"A murder–suicide? Seriously?" I laughed again and clutched my stomach.

He lowered himself until he was snugly between my legs and resting his chin on my stomach. I reached under his hood to push the protective, camouflage off to reveal the messy brunette. "You've put yourself in a very compromising position here." I advised.

"Hmm," I gasped as he dragged himself up, his clothes rubbing over the sensitive spot he was resting on. "And why exactly would I be worried?"

I answered his question by flipping us over and pinning both his hands above his head. He wasn't expecting the attack, surprise is very handy for an assassin.

I rushed down to capture the plump heat before he had time to recover from being over powered. Before I could relish in the joy of being dominant, he pushed back with equal force. But I was having none of that right now, my grip around his wrists tightened and he immediately stilled. I pulled away only to come face to face with a shit eating grin.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. The sparks of ideas were evidently there thanks to the mischievous look on his face.

I bit down on my lip, my face burned with a blush and I clenched my eyes shut when he lifted his hips rather forcefully. "Kai!"

My face was buried in the crook of his neck when he rumbled a reply. "Oh, don't go shy on my now, Cole. We're only getting started."

I opened my mouth to answer, wracking my brain for any sarcastic comment to fire back but a loud horn range out through the forest.

"Red: Nya Smith"  
"Surrender"

"Crap." I lifted myself off to saddle him. He rubbed the back of his neck and reached for the discarded guns.

"Lighten up, it's not like were never gonna get another chance." I smiled down at him.

"Yeah right, not with that perv of a sensei watching over us." Kai had a point, but we _were_ assassins.

I'm sure we can find a way.

…

 _ **Well that was absolute crap. Jeez. I don't know what to say. Sorry, I guess.**_

 _ **Damn…**_


	9. Magma

**This is the result of watching** _ **'Me before you'**_ **. Enjoy (The outfit Jay wears later was based on Hielorei's** _ **'Choose your ninja for tonight'**_ **) beware; I have crossed a line!**

 **This was started a few months ago, enjoy!**

…

Ninjago was a beautiful place, stunning and a definite tourist attraction. It had everything ranging from the futuristic city that had to be rebuilt many times, to the farmlands and little towns' evildoers enjoyed pillaging. The only downsides were the pests, skeletons, ghosts, serpentine, you know the usual. However, these problems were quickly taken care of by the country's heroes, the ninja who worked hard at protecting Ninjago when the time came. Though, they weren't always working and sometimes they had the free time they wanted to go sightseeing.

But like what was mentioned earlier, Ninjago has many attractions, which is why it's such a surprise as to why Kai cannot think of a single place that would satisfy him. The beach was clearly out of the question, the museum held bad vibes, the city was all too boring now and a small town in the middle of nowhere isn't exactly the ideal place for a date.

The master of fire sat at the kitchen counter, tapping a pen to his chin and on the counter was wild scribbles across a notepad. It was still in the early hours of the morning when Kai decided to get up and hopefully lay out plans for the evening out but alas, his brain refused to cooperate with him.

Kai groaned and threw his hands and head onto the counter, defeated and exhausted from thinking. That's when the soundless footsteps entered into the kitchen, the opening of the fridge caused him to raise his head and inspect this person. It was Jay, dressed in all his half naked glory, which consisted of merely boxers and socks. "Jay!" Kai groaned once more as the ginger reached for the coffee.

"Yes, oh hopeless one." He responded while dragging a hand through his hair.

"I'm taking Cole out for a date tonight and I have no idea where to go." Kai glanced at his series of scratched out notes which served as a reminder that he was, indeed, hopeless.

"Have you considered asking him where he wants to go?" a steaming cup of coffee was placed in front of Kai. Jay was leaning against the stove and watching the brunette from over the rim of his own cup.

"Of course not. I want it to be a surprise." Kai stated as if it wasn't already obvious.

Jay sighed and smirked down at the puppy eyes Kai was giving him. "Dude; take him to a place you'll both love. Take him somewhere where you two can bond and have a good time and I'm sure if you're enjoying yourself then he probably will too."

Kai was silent as he once again powered up his brain and thought of possible options. Something they'd both like. "I'll leave you to that then." Jay said and walked out the room, a minute later the sound of the TV could be heard. Kai pondered over the thought for a moment more, he turned around and looked out the window.

You couldn't see much from about the clouds but the peaks of mountains were still vaguely visible beneath the mist of white fluff. The brunette smiled to himself and scooped up the note pad before making his way upstairs.

A soft knock on the door roused the ghost from his reading; he peeked up over the pages to see the familiar mess of brown hair sticking in. Cole smiled and put the book down and motioned for Kai to join him. "Hey."

Kai fiddled with his fingers as he walked over to sit next to the hovering Cole, "Morning. Uh, I was thinking of where we could go tonight." I suggested as calmly as he could.

The ghost landed on the made up bed and scooted closer, "What did you have in mind?" Cole asked and rested his head on Kai's shoulder while his hands played with the end of his shirt. He certainly wasn't helping the master of fire stay calm in this situation.

"W-well, it's kind of a surprise but…" a shudder vibrated through his body as Cole's hand solidified and brushed against his torso, it was freezing and caused Kai intake sharply before continuing.

"You were saying?" Cole murmured and kissed his neck, slowly trailing down to the hem of his shirt.

"I-I just wanted to warn you t-that, uh, we're going to be climbing." Kai breathed out and at the same moment Cole's head perked up. The glowing verdurous eyes narrowed in on the anxious amber that bounced around the room.

"We're climbing?" Cole asked and withdrew his hands from under the shirt. Kai looked down, nervous, thinking he'd said something wrong and Cole didn't want to go anymore.

"Y-yeah." Kai looked up but quickly rushed to correct himself from whatever wrong he said, "I-I mean we could go somewhere else if you want, it's not like we _need_ to climb anywhere. I just thought that it would be fun and it could give us-"

"I can't wait." The ghost smiled and hopped up from the bed, his feet hardly making a sound as he landed on the wooden floor.

"O-oh. Great then, uh, I'll, uh, I'll come and get you in a few hours?" Kai said unsurely and continued to fumble his hands around. His gaze was cast down as he smiled and turned to the door but Cole's grip stopped him. His hand was slightly warmer against Kai's face but that still didn't soften the initial shock of cold that make Kai's eyes widen. The master of fire's hand instantly flew up and covered the freezing one with his own.

Cole stretched up and planted a firm kiss on Kai's lips before pulling away and looking him in the eyes, "It's going to be great Kai; you'll be there." He patted the side of Kai's face and turned away. "Now go downstairs, it's your turn to make breakfast." The last thing the ghost heard was the fast paced steps of Kai running and a barely audible ' _Shit, I forgot_.'

Kai was greeted with a more than displeased Lloyd sitting in the kitchen, fork already in hand. "Kai, I'm hungry." He droned and eyed the master of fire. Kai pulled a few ingredients from the fridge and laid them out on the table.

"Yeah, I hear you. I'm making pancakes." He said without looking up and reached for the rest of his cooking utensils.

To Lloyd, fifteen minutes felt like forever as he impatiently watched Kai rush to finish the breakfast he'd clearly forgotten about. "Would it kill you to keep pancake batter off at least half the counter?" the blonde remarked while his head rested over folded arms. Kai paused his cooking to look the boy straight in the eye, giving him the best dirty look he could come up with, his irises danced with raging flames, making Lloyd shrink further into his seat and whisper an apology.

Breakfast went well, spicy pancakes and bacon tasted a lot better than they'd thought and Kai's delayed breakfast was forgiven. The team scattered, going their separate ways and making the most of a day off. A few hours had passed faster than Kai would have thought which only seemed to increase the burning nervous feeling that bubbled up from his stomach.

"Okay, we're going to climb an active volcano and what, just sit and admire the view?" Kai paced his room while constantly glancing to the mirror. "No, no, no, what if something goes wrong. What if it erupts?!" he stared at himself in the mirror, worry painted over his face. He wore trainers, shorts and a shirt, this is climbing gear right? Whatever, it didn't matter. "Don't think about the bad stuff Kai, think positive. You're the master of fire for fucks sake!" he groaned and hung his head just as someone entered his room.

In his reflection Kai could see the formal outfit, faded white tie with a black waistcoat. Royal blue shirt and black slacks, the only odd thing about the outfit was the dark blue sneakers.

"Wow. Don't you look dashing?" Kai commented and raised an eyebrow at the gingers choice of clothing.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't judge. At least I look like I'm going on a date." Jay retorted and glanced at Kai. "Speaking of dates, is _that_ what you're wearing?"

Kai looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting his shirt, "Yeah, we're going outdoors. Can't really wear a suit when I'm treading through dirt now can I?"

Jay hummed and wished Kai luck before walking out the door and leaving the red ninja to his thoughts. "Okay Kai, you can do this. He's going to love it." The fire ninja continued to repeat to himself.

"Hey Cole, are you ready?" Kai knocked on the door of the earth master, holding the strap of his backpack in one hand.

Cole came out dressed in a shirt and shorts with trainers, the same as Kai only his wardrobe consisted of darker shades. "Ready."

The two walked out of the ship which had landed on the outskirts of the main city, Kai led the way but still refused to tell Cole of where they were going. As soon as the towering volcano came into view from the tall trees, Cole's excitement immediately went up. "We're climbing a volcano?"

"Yes. Yes we are." Kai stated with a smile and admired the childlike joy that overtook Cole's face.

Cole turned the face the proud smirk that graced Kai's lips, the lips that he was currently dying to push up against the wall with a kiss. "This should be fun." The ghost commented and yanked Kai forward, rushing to the foot of the volcano.

They were greeted by the familiar design of the fire temple, the ancient structure was slightly damaged by age but the bright red and gold still stood out from the forestry surrounding it. Cole brushed his hand over the chipped wood of the arch leading to the entrance, "God, when was the last time we were here?"

"I know." Kai looked up, he could feel the radiating warmth of the magma that flowed inside. "We should probably get climbing." Cole nodded in agreement and followed the red ninja.

By the time they were halfway up the steep slope of the volcano that was never meant to be climbed, Kai rolled onto his back and looked up at the sun which was staring down at them. Beads of sweat gathered on his brow due to the scotching star and climbing a damn volcano in the middle of summer didn't seem like a good idea anymore.

"I hope you're not waiting for the griffins to scoop you up and take you to the elves, Frodo" Cole said as he crossed his arms and looked down at the brunette with a smirk.

Kai laughed and squirted his face with some cooling water before retorting, "You really think Gandalf will save me, Sam?" he looked up at Cole with a childish hope, his amber eyes large and rounded.

Cole looked down at his feet, and said in the saddest voice he could without laughing, "Unfortunately we are not hobbits and don't have the ring, so I'm sorry to say that you're dying here Mr. Baggins." He looked to Kai who covered his face with his arm and sobbed uncontrollably, it almost looked real. Almost.

The ghost crouched down and gently lifted the arm from the damp and red face, "We're almost there." He reassured and smiled down at the saddened face, Cole sighed and held down on Kai's shoulder before moving down for an encouraging kiss. He tried to make it as sweet as possible but when your lips are being burned off it makes the task a little harder. Cole pulled away quickly, "Ow."

Kai smiled, "Sorry." He stood up and the two continued climbing the grayish-black slope leading to the mouth of the volcano.

"So, Kai," Cole started and turned to the other teen while easily trekking up, "Why a volcano of all places?"

Kai paused as he adjusted his footing and gazed up once again to measure how far they were from the top, "I really don't know. I guess it reminded me of us. In a weird way."

"How so?"

"Well, if you combine fire and earth you make lava right, and that comes from a volcano. You like climbing and we can both bear the heat so; why not climb a volcano?" Kai shrugged and kept on moving further up.

"Oh." They were silent for the next hour as they trekked up the last stretch of torturous land to the top.

Kai didn't exactly know what he was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't exploding bubbles of lava too close for comfort. It wasn't that close to them but the heat was still hot enough even though it was a few meters from the mouth. The circular opening was scorched black with some rocks turning a light shade of red from the extreme heat coming from the bottom.

"Damn, it's hot up here." Kai commented and gazed out at the breathtaking view. From here they could see the Bounty, her sails flapping in the slight breeze, they could also see Ninjago City where Jay and Zane left to.

From next to him, Cole tangled their fingers together and stared out at the sun. It wasn't quite sunset yet but that didn't take away from the beautiful flurry of flaming colours bursting from their brightest star. "This is really nice, Kai." The red ninja smiled and sighed while absorbing the forestry stretched out in front of them.

The heat radiating from the volcano didn't seem to matter for the moment. He could feel Cole's own earth power and with it, the simultaneous movements of the burning magma below them, shifting tectonic plates and getting ready to burst through the earth in an explosion of fire. Yes, this was indeed really nice because _feeling_ the strong connection between both elements is so indescribably powerful that it boggles the mind. That sense of safety and love was all Kai needed to assure himself that Cole – the love of his small life – wasn't going away anytime soon.

Kai turned to Cole with one hand moving to rest on his hip and the other gently moving to tilt his chin up. He slowly leaned in and connected their lips in a soft and almost fearful kiss. The master of fire, whose element was wild, dangerous, unpredictable and a nightmare to control, was so careful for fear of hurting the earth ninja.

The passion being held down slowly started seeping out through his kiss, dripping from his skin and enveloping the two ninja. This was happiness, this was joy.

…

Night had finally come to take its place over Ninjago with the moon showing off proudly with its shining white light. Kai and Cole had stayed until the sun had set before making their way back to the Bounty.

Lloyd was downstairs training while Nya had gone out for the night. Jay and Zane still hadn't returned and the two elemental master were definitely going to take advantage of that.

Kai pushed Cole up against the door of his bedroom, hardly able to contain himself long enough to switch on the light. They shared a kiss, brutally assaulting each other's mouths with bruising passion. Kai pulled away long enough to move his head down to Cole's jaw; he softly kissed the skin while slowly making his way over to his earlobe. Cole could just barely hold his concentration long enough to solidify his entire body.

"Kai…" Cole breathed out and bit his lip to keep from moaning. The heat from the volcano seemed like nothing right now compared to the hot need they were both feeling. The fire ninja made quick work of leaving all sorts of marks across the tanned, silky soft skin of his neck. He was growing desperate and he needed any sort of friction right now.

Kai brought his knee up and slowly began moving between Cole's legs, inciting a sharp intake of breath from the other. Not slowing down his movements or taking his searing mouth away from Cole's collarbone, Kai spoke.

His voice had dropped to a husky octave as he whispered slowly, "What do you want from me, Cole?" he removed his knee and replaced it by grinding himself up against his body. Cole whimpered and flickered between his ghost form before getting a hold of himself again.

The tanned cheeks held a dark dust of red while his forest eyes looked hazed and half lidded. He tried to speak but the lack of air getting to his lungs were making it slightly harder. "I–"

He didn't have time to speak as Kai once again replaced his current movement. Now the red ninja was using his hand to palm the erect cock through his shorts.

"Oh my fucking god, Kai." He bucked his hips forward, pleadingly looking for more friction. He was overjoyed when he finally received it with Kai managing to snake his hands past button and zip to grip his dripping cock. His breathing was shallow, strained and he bit his hand to keep from moaning. Kai's fast and sporadic movements turned Cole's legs into jelly and the only thing keeping him up was the hand on his hip.

But Kai brought his free hand up to take Cole's muffle away.

"Don't try to be quiet," he muttered, voice deeper and softer in the deafening silence of the room. But even he couldn't keep this teasing up for long, not with all the hot sounds Cole was making. "I want to hear you scream my name when I fuck you senseless." A smile stretched across Kai's face when the statement made Cole whither even more.

…

 **Yeah, there** _ **was**_ **an epilogue but I scrapped it because I didn't want to add onto this ending. It was certainly fun to write! XD but now this fic will be rated M.**

 **Next time I'll try to go all the way with the lemon but I'll need some practice, I really want my first actual one to be good. I hope you enjoyed that – please leave your thoughts! :)**


End file.
